The present invention relates generally to the field of three dimensional imaging, and more particularly to three dimensional visualization applied to systems analysis and repair.
Three dimensional (3D) visualization is any technique for creating images, diagrams, and/or animation using 3D modeling and representation to communicate a message, such as information. Visualization using 3D imaging techniques is an effective way to communication abstract and concrete ideas. For example, many technical drawings for scientific and engineering purposes are translated into 3D representations for the purposes of research, manufacturing, and general communication of information.
Visualization continues to expand into an ever increasing number of scientific, educational, engineering, interactive media, and medical applications. For example, the application of computer graphics to visualization allows engineers to engage in product visualization thereby quickening the pace of engineering applications such as manufacturing, repair, and simulation.